beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists Pt. 2
'''Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists Pt. 2 '''is the thirty-fourth episode of ''BEYOND THE EPISODE ''and the third episode of Season 3. Plot The rest of the gang are now up and are eating breakfast. Oakerson Lee: Because I didn't get the chance to ask, where are you going. Oakley: We need to get out of here. Oakerson Lee: What, out of this house? Oakley: No. Oakerson Lee: Off this planet then? Oakley: Yeah, uh sure Oakerson Lee: Well what planet are you looking for. Oakley: Well we are looking for a... a portal, I guess, if that makes any sense. Oakerson Lee: Portal? You mean the planet Portal? Or the company Portal. Well if you were looking for the company the planet Portal is where their based. Oakley: Well we need some type of portal. Oakerson Lee: Oh, not being very specific. I guess you just want to go to Portal then, the planet? Oakley: Where is it? Oakerson Lee: It's in this system, a sprawling metropolis planet ruled by the Gray Corporation, or that the Gray Corporation just has a lot of influence of politics and the popular vote. Oakley: Gray Corporation? Oakerson Lee: Yeah, owned by some guy named Landen Gray, hence the name, he is apparently an orphan. Don't know much about him though, since he is on another planet. Yang: Should we travel there Oakley? Oakley: I guess, if it is the closest thing to a portal. Oakley: How would we get there, Oakerson? Oakerson Lee: You would have to get to the closest spaceport, which happens to be the continental spaceport, named Izone Spaceport. Just take this map Oakerson Lee hands Oakley and the gang a digital map of Cebbuater. Oakerson Lee: Also, you'll need money. Here's some Oakerson hands Oakley some Redidings, the currency of the Hao System Union. Oakerson Lee: One last thing, I can't expect that you'll walk the whole way. So take the old run down ski lift to the west and you'll find a village, should find a bus that will take you to the spaceport. But beware, the lift is slow. Oakley and the gang finish their breakfast and head outside of Oakerson Lee's home. Oakerson Lee: Welp, see you guys, maybe you'll visit me when you find that portal your looking for. Oakley: Maybe! The door closes behind the gang as Tyler puts on a coat. Oakley motions the group up the walkway they had walked up the previous day and see a control station and a motionless ski lift. Oakley enters the control room and sees a red button, he presses it, and the door to the lift opens. Oakley and the gang step inside, gazing at the sunrise in the distance. Oakley presses a button with a down arrow symbol on it, and the lift starts moving towards a lower elevation. The screen fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Episode chronology Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists < Previous '''Monster Monkeys and Mad Scientists Pt. 2 '''Next > Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Canon